Recueil d'OS Newtmas
by Nyimphadora
Summary: OS 11 : Les griffeurs, les fondus, WICKED... Qui est le prochain monstre? Newt x Thomas
1. Scrutinising by night

_._

_Coucou,_

_Je commence ici un recueil d'OS portant tous sur le couple **Newt - Thomas** (Newtmas)_

_Disclaimer : The Maze Runner appartient à James Dashner. __Certains des OS postés sont des traductions de posts tumblr, certains écrits par moi en anglais et d'autres par des amis :) _

_._

_Résumé OS 1 : Newt a bien souvent du mal à dormir... Heureusement qu'il s'est trouvé une occupation à répéter chaque nuit..._

* * *

**Scrutinising by night**

.

Newt se réveillait souvent au beau milieu de la nuit. Il avait beau se retourner dans tous les sens, vider son esprit, ou au contraire penser à de jolies choses qui l'emmèneraient au pays des rêves, il ne parvenait jamais à se rendormir.

Alors, il se levait et se déplaçait discrètement parmi les autres Gladers endormis, essayant de ne pas trébucher sur un des corps étendus. Cette fois encore, il cherchait un garçon en particulier. Le seul qui pouvait apaiser ses tourments. Le seul qui pouvait le distraire à sa simple apparition. Le seul dont il ne pouvait se lasser de regarder.

Il trouva Thomas assez rapidement. Il dormait, enroulé dans son sac de couchage, et Newt se coucha à côté de lui, regardant ses yeux clos avec fascination. Comme toutes les nuits, Newt observait Thomas pendant qu'il dormait, songeant à quel point la manière dont sa poitrine se soulevait régulièrement était adorable. Et il rêvassait également sur son visage si fichtrement mignon qu'il se demandait comment s'en était même possible. Il résistait à chaque fois à l'envie de glisser sa main sur son corps. De lui caresser la joue, de laisser ses doigts filer sous son tee-shirt ou juste de lui effleurer les cheveux.

Mais il n'en faisait rien. Il avait bien trop peur de se faire remarquer. Il avait trop peur que Thomas ouvre brusquement les yeux et découvre à quel point Newt était envoûté par sa présence. Car c'était cela. C'était absolument cela, une hypnose ravageuse dont il ne pouvait se défaire.

Et Newt restait là, jusqu'à ce que le soleil n'apparaisse à l'horizon. Puis, il se hâtait à s'éclipser furtivement, avant que Thomas ne remarque qu'il ait été là à l'observer.

Mais Thomas savait.

**.**

**FIN**

* * *

.

_J'espère que ce premier OS d'une longue série vous a plu... :) _

**_Laissez une review !_**

_._


	2. Good Boy

**.**

_Résumé OS 2 : Thomas en a vraiment marre de devoir suivre les règles que lui impose Newt, mais ce dernier n'est pas décidé à le laisser faire n'importe quoi. Il a peut être même trouvé le moyen de se faire obéir..._

**.**

* * *

**Good boy**

**.**

« Reviens ici, Tommy, » grogna Newt, suivant Thomas de sa démarche boitillante.

Thomas ne jeta pas un regard en arrière, continuant juste de tempêter, « Laisse moi seul, Newt. Et arrête de me dire ce que je dois faire ! »

« Je te rappelle que je suis en charge de ce qui se passe ici, toquard. C'est mon _job_ de te dire ce qui m'emmerde dans ton attitude. » Il était tellement fatigué d'avoir à subir la conduite acerbe de Thomas. Ce garçon était intelligent, ce qui était terriblement évident, mais il était temps pour lui d'apprendre à travailler en groupe, d'écouter ses pairs et de _suivre ses foutues instructions_.

Avec un surprenant élan d'énergie, Newt dépassa Thomas alors qu'il tournait derrière la ferme. Il poussa le jeune homme contre le mur, le tenant fermement par les épaules. Thomas regarda fixement le visage de Newt, stupéfié par la colère qu'il y lisait, alors qu'il luttait pour se détacher de l'emprise de son aîné. « Laisse – moi – partir – Newt, » cracha-t-il d'un ton venimeux.

Newt était plus fort que Thomas, mais en vérité, le garçon aurait facilement pu se dégager s'il avait suffisamment essayé. Newt pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'il ne le voulait pas vraiment. « Non, » répondit-il alors simplement.

Thomas lui lança un regard furieux, secoua ses épaules pour dégager les mains de Newt et releva ses bras pour repousser le torse du blond loin de lui. Les mains de Newt montèrent rapidement le long des bras de Thomas jusqu'à ses poignets qu'il agrippa fermement et les coinça au-dessus de la tête du brun, le repoussant contre le mur encore. « Maintenant, ta gueule et écoute-moi bien, Tommy, » commença Newt.

Bien sûr, la bouche de Thomas s'ouvrit dans la seconde pour protester. « Je m'en _fous_, » commença-t-il à dire, mais Newt lui fit les gros yeux, un regard noir er pesant. Ils étaient suffisamment proches pour que leurs nez se frôlent et quand Newt parla, Thomas put sentir des postillons atteindre son visage.

« Je t'ai _dit_ de la fermer alors tu le fais. Nous savons tous que tu es un malin petit gars, Tommy. Et nous sommes tous fichtrement conscient que les gens comme toi, au moment voulu, seront capables d'écouter ce que tu as dit juste parce que _tu_ l'as dit. Mais à l'heure actuelle, tu es encore aussi novice que cette fichue herbe sur laquelle nous nous tenons est verte, et tu as besoin d'apprendre où se situe ta place. Tu as besoin d'apprendre à fermer ta grande bouche et juste faire ce que je te dis de faire. » Bien que sa prise ne se desserra pas, il se recula un peu et regarda Thomas avec sérieux, sa voix s'était faite plus douce vers la fin.

« Je n'ai pas à faire ce que tu me dis de faire, » dit Thomas avec provocation, ses yeux brillant d'un mélange d'irritation et d'espièglerie.

Newt se pencha vers lui à nouveau, pressant tout son corps contre celui de Thomas, et poussant sa cuisse entre les jambes du brun pour le provoquer. Il sentit sa propre virilité se contracter et essaya comme il le pouvait de l'ignorer. Être complètement, de la tête au pied, contre Thomas était plaisant à bien des égards. Il s'avança vers l'oreille de Thomas et, avec sa bouche pressée contre son lobe, murmura, « Sans blague ? »

Il sentit Thomas frissonner sous lui et il sourit narquoisement, se reculant un peu pour fixer Thomas directement dans les yeux. L'autre garçon émit un son rauque dans sa gorge et avança son visage, mais Newt le retenu rapidement. Il avait resserré sa poigne, mais ses pouces s'étaient mis à caresser les paumes de Thomas d'un geste apaisant, bien qu'il tenait toujours fermement les poignets du garçon.

« Non, non. Qui est-ce qui décide ici ? » Demanda Newt, sa voix plus douce qu'auparavant. Il était à présent complètement dur, pressé ainsi aussi brutalement contre Thomas, dont la propre érection se frottait contre la cuisse du blond. Il ne pouvait même pas exprimer à quel point ça l'excitait et il ne s'était jamais attendu à ce que Thomas lui retourne son intérêt, donc finalement c'était une situation gagnante-gagnante pour chacun.

« Newt… » Se plaignit Thomas, sa voix semblait quelque peu cassée et désespérée. Il fit une autre vaine tentative pour capturer les lèvres du leader une fois encore.

« Je te l'ai dit, Tommy – tu as beaucoup à apprendre. Si tu ne cesses pas d'essayer de tout dominer ici dans la clairière, nous allons avoir quelques problèmes. Tu _veux_ avoir des problèmes ? » La voix de Newt était taquine, mais toujours sensuelle contre le visage du brun et le cou dans lequel il parlait. Finalement, il ne put s'empêcher de mordre le bord de la mâchoire de Thomas, près de son oreille.

Le brun geignit et pressa ses hanches contre Newt, tout en gémissant, « _S'il te plait_… »

Newt haussa les sourcils et hésita à continuer plus longtemps sa timide lutte. Thomas devenait complètement docile contre le corps de Newt, ses yeux étaient les seuls à encore exprimer le feu de son courroux passé. Le blond attendait, traçant les contours de la mâchoire de Thomas du bout de son nez, tandis que ses hanches se resserraient encore autour des cuisses du brun, mais ce dernier ne bronchait pas. Newt entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de Thomas et fit baisser leurs mains lentement. Il les fit s'entourer autour de son corps et plaça les mains de Thomas sur ses propres fesses. Le blond s'approcha encore, cette fois décidé à lui donner ce que lui aussi désirait hargneusement. Alors, ils s'embrassèrent négligemment et avec force, leurs dents claquant et leurs langues humides glissant l'une sur l'autre avec passion. Newt agrippa d'une main la taille de Thomas et laissa filer ses doigts à travers ses cheveux, laissant leur embrassade durer encore pour un moment. Puis il attira la tête brune contre lui et plongea dans son cou, commençant à sucer sa peau avidement.

Thomas lâcha un soupir frissonnant, murmurant le nom de Newt et pressant ses doigts sur les fesses de l'aîné. Malgré le fait qu'il en voulait encore plus, il restait totalement soumis sous le blond. Ce dernier sourit contre son cou. « Tu vois ce que tu obtiens lorsque tu restes docile ? C'est beaucoup mieux, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il tâtonna jusqu'à atteindre la fermeture du pantalon de Thomas, la défaisant rapidement et tirant vers le bas pour libérer son érection. Newt se recula et, tout en regardant passionnément le visage du garçon, il entoura doucement sa main autour de la virilité tendue de Thomas. Il le fixait, d'une part pour le voir craquer sous son touché et ensuite pour être sûr qu'il était bien d'accord avec ça.

Thomas semblait affamé, et quand Newt referma son poing plus vigoureusement, le garçon haleta et souffla, « _Oui_, » tout en bougeant doucement son bassin.

« Bon garçon, Tommy, » approuva-t-il, et commença à faire des va-et-vient au garçon avec application. Thomas pantelait alors que Newt accélérait la cadence. Il pouvait déjà sentir le garçon suffoquer sous ses caresses, alors qu'il était loin d'en avoir fini avec lui. Il enleva ses mains du membre et les hanches de Thomas se rapprochèrent instinctivement du blond, recherchant encore le contact. Un involontaire gémissement réprobateur s'échappa brusquement de sa bouche et il ouvrit les yeux en grand, regardant gravement Newt.

« Attends un peu… » Dit-il, ignorant le regard interrogateur de Thomas, il descendit doucement jusqu'au sol. Puis il leva les yeux vers le brun tandis qu'il commençait à lécher sa virilité palpitante avant de l'avaler enfin. Il entama des mouvements de plus en plus précipités et eut un petit sourire narquois quand Thomas gémit et saisit brusquement ses cheveux blonds en laissant sortir un long râle éraillé.

« _Oh mon Dieu_, » grogna Thomas d'une voix rauque, alors qu'il venait enfin dans la bouche de Newt. Le blond se retira et embrassa tendrement la cuisse tremblante de Thomas, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne l'aide à se relever. « Bon sang, Newt. Tu es stupéfiant. »

À présent, après avoir eut sa bouche sur le membre de Thomas et lui avoir fait toutes ces gâteries, Newt commençait à rougir en réalisant ce qu'il avait fait. Thomas eut un sourire malicieux. « C'est ton tour, » dit-il, en frôlant le renflement sur le pantalon de Newt.

« Non, c'est bon, tu n'es pas obligé, » protesta Newt, en s'empourprant davantage.

« Je le veux, » répondit-il, en le tirant pour inverser leurs positions et que Newt soit à son tour plaqué contre le mur.

« Tommy, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je ne te demande pas de faire quoi que ce soit… »

Thomas soupira et se plaqua contre le corps de Newt, l'embrassant doucement. « Je sais, Newt. Tu n'as pas besoin de demander. C'est ce qui fait de toi un si bon leader. Et d'ailleurs… » Thomas sourit avec malice alors qu'il défaisait à son tour le pantalon de Newt et le laissait tomber sur ses genoux. « Je suis un bon garçon, tu te souviens ? »

.

.

**Fin**

* * *

_** J'espère que ce second OS vous aura plu ! À bientôt. :)**_

_**.**_


	3. Newt has fever

**.  
**

_Résumé OS 3 : __Quand Newt a la fièvre et refuse de se faire soigner convenablement, Thomas ne s'en laisse pas démordre pour autant... _

_._

* * *

**Newt has fever**

**.**

« Ceci est fichtrement ridicule. »

Newt était étendu dans le lit, le nez rouge et les mains froides. Thomas l'avait forcé à rester là pendant qu'il allait demander à Frypan de préparer une soupe au blond. Maintenant qu'il était de retour, il avait prit une chaise pour s'asseoir à côté de lui et avait posé le potage sur la commode d'à côté.

« C'est vraiment chaud, » dit-il, alors qu'il se penchait au-dessus de Newt, repoussant les mèches qui tombaient sur son front, pour prendre sa température, « exactement comme toi. »

« Bon Dieu Thomas, arrête de flirter avec moi, » plaisanta Newt, en rougissant subtilement.

Thomas rigola et reprit le bol pour le poser sur ses genoux.

« Ouvre ta bouche. »

« Tu n'oserais pas, » l'avertit Newt.

« Allez, » insista Thomas.

« Définitivement non. »

« Je ne veux pas que ça empire ! »

« Je vais bien ! » Protesta encore le blond.

« Tu trembles ! »

Newt regarda ses mains et réalisa que le brun avait raison.

« Ça c'est parce que tu me rends nerveux. »

Newt essaya de faire passer cela comme une blague, mais le résultat sonna bien plus sérieux qu'il l'aurait voulu. Thomas lui sourit alors malicieusement, et Newt frissonna.

« Très bien, » dit-il, reposant la soupe sur la table de chevet, « alors je ferai mieux d'y aller. »

Il contourna le lit et se dirigea vers la porte, mais Newt s'empara vivement de son bras. Lorsque Thomas se retourna vers lui, le blond ne le regardait pas dans les yeux, il évitait soigneusement son regard même.

« Non, » objecta-t-il, l'attirant au lit pour qu'il s'asseye à côté de lui. Il prit le bol et le plaça sur les genoux de Thomas.

Puis, avec le visage exprimant autant de colère que possible, il croisa ses bras sur son torse et ouvrit sa bouche.

Thomas laissa éclater un petit rire en voyant sa mine renfrognée.

« Bon garçon. »

**.  
_Fin_**

* * *

_Quel entêté ce Newt ;) _

**_Une petite review ?_**

**_._**


	4. Le joueur de piano

**.**

_Résumé OS 4 : _Newt est un joueur de piano prodige et Thomas l'admire de loin parce qu'il est trop effrayé pour lui parler, jusqu'au jour où Thomas, pensant qu'il pratique le piano seul, reçoit la visite de Newt qui commence alors à faire la conversation.___  
_

__.__

* * *

**Le joueur de piano**

**.**

Thomas traversait la salle de musique à l'arrière du bar, laissant son regard dériver sur tous les différents instruments entassés les uns sur les autres. Il n'était pas étranger à la bonne musique, et c'était indéniable que durant son temps libre il appréciait de jouer au piano encore plus. Et non, Thomas persistait que ce n'était pas à cause d'un certain magnifique homme aux cheveux blonds qui jouait également du piano. Il marcha en direction de l'instrument, prit un siège et laissa ses doigts danser sur les touches, jouant une gracieuse mélodie qu'il s'était autorisé à lui reprendre. Il changea l'air à quelque chose de plus familier, une mélodie qu'il avait lui-même inventé alors qu'il pensait à un certain joueur de piano prodige.

« Sonne fichtrement bien, bien que ce ne soit rien que j'ai déjà entendu auparavant, de qui est-ce ? »

Thomas sursauta à cette voix inattendue, et se retourna pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Son cœur s'arrêta – puis se mit à battre fébrilement à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. C'était lui, le garçon qui, aussi laborieusement qu'il ait essayé, Thomas ne pouvait cesser d'y penser. S'imaginer le pousser contre un mur, s'attaquer à se lèvres… Mon Dieu, il avait vraiment besoin d'arrêter de songer à ça avant qu'il n'ait une érection, juste là devant lui.

« Ai-je besoin de réitérer ma question ? » Demanda-t-il, et Thomas sortit brusquement de ses rêveries, secouant sa tête comme mettre au clair ses pensées.

« Oh… euh, c'est parce que je l'ai inventée, donc tu n'as évidemment pas pu l'entendre mais je, euh, oui. » Il se coupa lui même, réalisant qu'il était en train de bafouiller comme un idiot. Le garçon devant lui se contenta de sourire, un sourire arrogant, comme si il savait exactement quel effet il avait sur ce pauvre garçon.

« Je suis Newt, » dit-il, clairement en train de lutter pour ne pas rire.

« Je sais, » lui répondis-je avant de réaliser que j'avais parlé trop vite. « Je veux dire, je t'ai vu jouer avant et je, eh bien je me souvenais de ton nom. » Thomas était à présent en train de rougir furieusement tandis que Newt conservait une apparence calme. Ses sourcils se haussèrent toutefois quand il constata que Thomas était bégayant.

« Je… Je m'appelle Thomas. »

« Je le savais déjà ça, Tommy, » lui dit Newt, en faisant un pas en avant dans son espace vital, suffisamment proche pour sentir son souffle se perdre sur sa joue.

« Oh ? Comment ? » Répondit Thomas, essayant de ne pas se laisser son esprit s'embrumer par leur proximité. Newt haussa les épaules et se pencha vers lui, sa bouche s'attardant près de l'oreille de Thomas.

« Oh, tu sais, je me suis juste renseigné à propos du garçon extrêmement mignon qui n'arrêtait pas de me regarder avec envie, » murmura-t-il, d'une voix faible et rauque. A cet instant, Thomas n'essaya même plus de dissimuler ses sales pensées, tout son sang affluait de toute façon dans sa virilité déjà raide. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Newt et sourit, se sentant finalement confiant.

« Tu penses que je suis mignon ? » Demanda-t-il.

« J'ai une jambe boitillante, Tommy. Je ne suis pas aveugle. » Newt plaça sa main sur la joue de Thomas. « Ce serait vraiment dommage si je l'étais, » murmura-t-il, « parce qu'alors je ne serais pas capable t'admirer ton corps. »

Et sur ce, Newt écrasa ses lèvres sur celles de Thomas, savourant le goût et tous ces frissons qui lui parcouraient le dos. Thomas gémit contre sa bouche, donnant à Newt la parfaite opportunité d'y glisser sa langue. Il plaça ses mains sur les hanches de Thomas, le repoussant gentiment jusqu'à ce que son dos ne se heurte au mur. Newt se recula un peu, déposant une trainée de baisers sur sa joue tout en descendant jusque dans son cou. Thomas haleta de plaisir et Newt suça le sensible épiderme du brun, jusqu'à le marquer d'un bleu. C'était au tour de Newt de geindre lorsque Thomas arquait ses hanches, s'écrasant contre l'autre garçon.

« Putain oui, » souffla Newt, en poussant une jambe entre les cuisses du brun et en mordant jusqu'au sang la délicate peau de Thomas.

« Newt, oh bon sang, » chuchota Thomas, déplaçant ses mains sous le tissu du tee-shirt de Newt, ses doigts dansant subtilement sur sa peau. Le blond interrompit leur baiser, pour hâtivement se débarrasser de son haut et le jeter par-dessus son épaule, ne se souciant pas d'où il avait pu atterrir. Thomas regarda fixement le torse de Newt, mémorisant chaque partie avant de le rejoindre et d'y laisser trainer ses doigts. Il laissa passer sa main sur ses tétons, puis sur son nombril et arriva jusqu'au haut de son jeans. Thomas ne s'arrêta pas, il déboutonna alors le pantalon et le descendit en même temps que son caleçon.

« Oh, oui, Tommy, » geignit encore Newt.

Juste à cet instant, la porte de la salle de musique s'ouvrit, et le propriétaire, Gally, entra.

« Oh, bordel de merde ! » Cria-t-il, levant ses mains pour se couvrir les yeux. Le visage de Thomas se farda d'une saisissante nuance de rouge, l'embarras le submergeant. Newt, cependant – qui se tenait encore complètement nu – sembla juste catégoriquement contrarié d'avoir été interrompu.

« Newt, va enfiler quelques vêtements bon sang, tu vas en avoir besoin dehors ! » Le réprimanda Gally, avant de quitter la pièce.

Newt s'habilla rapidement. « J'imagine qu'on va devoir finir ça à un autre moment, Tommy. » Et, avec un dernier sourire adjoint d'un clin d'œil malicieux, Newt suivit Gally à l'extérieur.

.  
**_Fin_**

* * *

.  
**_Une petite review pour que Gally cesse d'interrompre notre prodige Newt et son chéri d'amour ?_**

_Bisous et à bientôt._

**_._**


	5. Snow

.

_Résumé OS 5 : Thomas est bien parti pour passer le réveillon de Noël tout seul dans un café, à moins que..._

.

* * *

**Snow **

.

Thomas était assis dans un café, et avait pris une place juste à côté de la fenêtre. A l'extérieur il neigeait. La neige tombait violemment en tourbillon, enveloppant les rares passants d'un manteau blanc et glacé. Mais lui était là, à l'abri, assis à boire son café tout en lisant. Et c'était merveilleux, ce contraste entre l'ambiance chaleureuse du salon et la vision aussi belle que frigorifique qu'il avait. C'était la veille de Noël, et bien qu'il était seul, il était au moins bien au chaud.

De l'autre côté de la rue, il y avait un garçon assis sur un banc. _Il doit être gelé_, pensa-t-il. Il était également en train de lire, ce qui était absurde avec ce temps. Ses cheveux blonds rougeoyaient dans la pâle lumière du soleil de cette fin d'après-midi hivernale. Thomas réalisa alors que le garçon était vraiment mignon. _Bon sang ! Plus que mignon même_. Thomas se demandait pourquoi il était assis ici, au milieu de ce froid, alors qu'il pouvait traverser la route et trouver refuge dans n'importe quel établissement du coin.

Quelques minutes passèrent durant lesquelles Thomas se consacrait à observer l'étranger. Le blond le captivait tellement qu'il s'inquiéta soudainement que quelqu'un remarque sa petite fixette. Et c'est ce moment là que ledit étranger choisit pour bouger brusquement, et Thomas, prit de surprise, recracha pathétiquement son café. Le garçon était en train de le regarder. Il semblait avoir quelque chose en main, un portfolio. Après quelques secondes, le blond soupira et secoua sa tête avant de retourner à son livre. Et Thomas pouvait voir son corps tremblait en raison du froid.

A première vue, ça avait semblait une bonne idée, même qu'il s'en était senti excité. Mais à présent, il se sentait stupide. Il pouvait encore s'enfuir, certes. Quand Thomas se retrouva face à l'étranger, ce dernier leva immédiatement la tête pour regarder son visiteur inattendu. _Mon Dieu, qu'il était beau_. Thomas en était décontenancé. Sa curieuse, sévère, mais pourtant amicale, expression allait le tuer. Thomas sourit stupidement sans savoir quoi dire. Bien qu'il avait néanmoins méticuleusement préparé tout son texte, il avait maintenant un gros blanc. Il souleva sa main dans laquelle il tenait un café fumant.

« Je pensais que peut-être vous voudriez… » Thomas passa un coup de langue sur ses lèvres. Il neigeait et lui était en train de littéralement suer. « Enfin, peut-être que vous n'aimez pas le café, et peut-être que c'est un peu sinistre de… je ne sais juste pas… enfin… désolé, je vous laisse. »

Thomas se détourna, le visage aussi rouge que l'était son nez par le froid, quand une voix profonde et à l'accent sexy dit :

« Attendez. » Thomas se retourna à nouveau vers le garçon, il lui souriait. « J'aime le café. Je m'appelle Newt. » Thomas sourit à son tour, et Newt se décala sur le banc pour lui laisser une place.

Le brun lui tendit alors la tasse de café. « Tu aurais du…? » Thomas était tellement captivé dans son observation de la longue chevelure blonde, qu'il mit un certain temps à réagir. « Bien sûr ! » Il fouilla dans sa poche et en retira une dizaine de petites dosettes de sucre.

« Je ne pense pas que j'en ai besoin d'autant, » rigola le blond, « Je suis déjà très doux comme ça. » Le sourire de Thomas se figea tellement ce Newt l'étourdissait de pied en cap.

« Je suis Thomas, au fait. »

« Tu es adorable Thomas, » dit il presque instantanément, provoquant alors chez Thomas l'agitation de plein de petits papillons dans le bas du ventre, tandis que son cœur manquait un battement.

Somme toute, il ne passerait peut-être pas Noël tout seul.

.

**Fin**

* * *

_Une petite review pour que nos amoureux passent Noël ensemble ? :)_

.


	6. Chair de Poule

**.**

**_Résumé OS 6 :_** Avec Thomas à ses côtés, Newt n'est pas prêt de réussir à se concentrer pour lire...

**.**

* * *

**Chair de Poule**.

_._

Thomas fixait avec attention la pâle peau de Newt alors qu'il traçait du bout de ses doigts les contours de ses omoplates au niveau du dos. Chaque caresse lui donnait la chair de poule et entrainait quelques fois un frisson involontaire de la part du blond.

Newt était allongé là, sur le ventre, torse nu en raison du chaud soleil d'été, et occupé à lire ses dernières aventures de science-fiction. Thomas s'était étendu à côté de lui et l'harcelait jusqu'à le rendre fou avec ses constants attouchements, ne se fatiguant jamais de ce merveilleux chef d'œuvre qu'était le corps de Newt.

De temps en temps, Newt levait les yeux vers Thomas. Tantôt, il lui repoussait l'épaule et lui disait de dégager. Et parfois, il offrait à son petit copain _ce_ fameux regard, comme si il était la chose la plus importante au monde et même encore plus. Puis d'autres fois, il embrassait Thomas jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient haletants et essoufflés.

A un moment, Newt se cambra un peu sous les douces caresses de Thomas, soupirant de satisfaction alors qu'il tressaillait de nouveau. Un frisson lui parcourut à nouveau l'échine et ses poils se dressèrent sur sa peau. « Je déteste ça, » se plaignit-il tranquillement.

« Non tu adores ça, » lui dit Thomas, sans cesser ses attouchements. Il traçait la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale avec une fabuleuse fascination. Des fois il se disait que Newt aurait fait un magnifique danseur de ballet, il était tellement gracieux.

« Je déteste tout ce pouvoir et cette emprise que tu as sur moi, » confessa Newt, d'une voix sérieuse et froide. Il regardait toujours son livre, mais Thomas était incapable de dire s'il était véritablement encore en train de lire.

Thomas secoua la tête tout en soupirant et se rapprocha du blond. Il déposa un léger baiser sur l'épaule de Newt, se délectant de sa délicate peau, puis un autre juste derrière son oreille. « Tu n'en as aucune idée, n'est-ce pas ? »

Newt tourna finalement la tête pour regarder par-dessus son épaule en direction de son petit copain. « De quoi ? »

« Mm, c'est bon. C'est pourquoi tu es tellement modeste… tu n'as aucune idée à quel point tu es absolument addictif, complètement captivant… »

Newt fronça les sourcils de confusion. « Tommy… Que diable est-ce que tu racontes encore ? »

Thomas éclata de rire, enroulant un bras autour de la taille de Newt. Il l'attira sur lui tout en lui adressant un sourire d'éperdu amoureux. « Tu es complétement fou de m'aimer, » chuchota Thomas contre les lèvres de son copain.

« Je _sais_, » répondit Newt. Puis il commença à rire lorsque Thomas commença à lui chatouiller les côtes en représailles.

.  
.

**Fin**

* * *

_Une petite review pour que Thomas continue à embêter Newt ? ;)_

.


	7. Sans valeur

**.**

****_Résumé OS 7 :_**** Newt est persuadé de n'être qu'un poids pour Thomas et les autres Gladers, mais Thomas compte bien lui faire entendre raison.

**.**

* * *

**Sans valeur**

**.**

« Ne me touche pas ! » Cria Newt, envoyant de violent coups de poing vers Thomas, les bras battants dans tous les sens et des postillons s'échappant de sa bouche. Il avait encore la force de lui lancer des paroles venimeuses, bien qu'il saignait déjà abondamment. Thomas l'ignora et le tint fermement contre lui. Ils étaient près des grandes portes, et d'autres garçons accoururent tandis que Thomas amenait le haut du corps de Newt sur ses genoux, le forçant à abaisser ses épaules. Mais Newt ne cessait de protester.

« Que quelqu'un aille chercher Clint, avant que ce foutu shuck ne se vide de son sang ! » Cria Thomas au garçon le plus proche. Puis il en saisit un autre pour l'aider à maintenir la pression sur la plaie de Newt, évitant ainsi de perdre trop de sang.

« Laisse moi seul, Tommy ! Arrête ça ! Ne sois pas stupide, tu ne vois pas que c'est ce que je voulais ? » La voix de Newt s'était adoucit, mais la férocité était toujours présente. Thomas savait qu'il devait le garder éveillé, mais il détestait entendre les choses que Newt disait.

« Je ne te laisserai _pas_ seul, Newt. Je ne te laisserai _jamais_ seul. Tu es mon meilleur ami et je t'aime. » Thomas s'assura de bien fixer le visage de Newt et de ne pas laisser son regard s'égarer sur les mutilations qu'il avait à la jambe. Il voulait tout faire pour que Newt, en dépit de la douleur qu'il devait ressentir, puisse un peu penser à autre chose.

« Non, tu ne m'aimes pas. Tu ne _peux pas_ m'aimer, Tommy, c'est là le foutu problème. » Les mains de Newt s'étaient agrippées aux avant-bras de Thomas, comme si c'était la seule chose à pouvoir encore le retenir sur Terre. Il suppliait Thomas des yeux, continuant à geindre, mais de plus en plus doucement. Le brun dû se pencher alors plus bas vers son visage pour comprendre ce qu'il disait à travers le vacarme que faisaient les garçons travaillant sur sa jambe. « Je ne suis rien. Je suis inutile. Je suis qu'un foutu moins que rien. Il n'y a absolument rien en moi… ait servi a qui que ce soit ici, et… espéré et espéré… compter pour… mais… Je ne mérite pas que tu t'embêtes pour moi… je vais continuer à te casser les pieds jusqu'à ce que tu me laisser Tommy… Toujours été un poids pour… toi… plus jamais, Tommy… »

Thomas s'avança encore de quelques centimètres, tout en soulevant le visage de Newt vers lui, puis déposa un chaleureux baiser sur le front de son ami. Chacun des mots du blond avait déchiré son cœur en morceau, lui faisant penser qu'il n'avait peut-être jamais fait assez pour montrer à Newt à quel point sa présence était importante et essentielle pour lui. Néanmoins, il savait que Newt n'avait pas pour but de le faire se sentir coupable. Mais la culpabilité lui rongeait le ventre… Et si Newt finissait par succomber à ses blessures ? Tout ça par sa faute…

Il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait lui dire pour que son meilleur ami comprenne à quel point le poids de sa présence était indispensable, pour lui surtout, mais aussi pour tous les autres Gladers. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment formuler ça mais il devait le lui dire…

Alors qu'il baissait à nouveau ses yeux sur le visage surpris de Newt, il lui fit un clin d'œil tout en se redressant. Thomas sourit affectueusement à son ami. De chaudes gouttelettes d'eau commencèrent alors à atterrir sur le visage de Newt, et pendant un instant Thomas crut qu'il s'était mis à pleurer. Mais bientôt, une pluie continue commença à tomber autour d'eux. C'était du jamais vu dans le Labyrinthe. Un des Gladers les couvrit rapidement tous les deux pour garder la blessure de Newt dégagée pendant que d'autres garçons continuaient de le soigner. Ils écoutaient la pluie tomber autour d'eux et bientôt, il remarqua que les autres garçons avaient entrepris de se laver un peu plus loin. Cette pluie qui tombait semblait clairement être la même eau que celle des douches, cette même chute constante de gouttes, cette même odeur et chaleur, surtout. Ils avaient bien raison de profiter de cette eau inattendue. Finalement, la blessure fut soignée et les derniers médecins laissèrent Thomas et Newt comme s'ils étaient les deux seules personnes au monde, pour rejoindre les autres garçons au loin.

« Newt, » appela doucement Thomas, ne voulant pas le brusquer. « Je sais que tu vois les choses différemment que nous, mais je te promets que je peux te le prouver. Je peux te prouver que tous les mots que j'ai dis à ton propos son vrais… si tu me donnes juste la chance de… je ne le mérite pas, je sais… je ne te mérite pas… je n'ai pas été un très bon ami pour toi… »

« Tommy. »

« Mais Newt, tu n'as pas idée à quel point nous comptons et dépendons de toi, à quel point tu importes pour nous… chacun d'entre nous ici. Tu dis que tu n'es qu'un poids, mais tu vois c'est l'exact opposé… Tu réussis à nous lever tous ensemble, à nous rassembler, à nous faire progresser… Tu nous incites à continuer à nous battre quand nous voulons abandonner… Tu es la pierre angulaire du Glade, tu gardes tout le monde concentré, calme et surtout _plein d'espoir_… même quand les événements s'annoncent inquiétant, nous savons que tout ira bien aussi longtemps que nous sommes ensembles. »

Thomas appuya un nouveau baiser sur le front de Newt, puis il en déposa sur ses sourcils, puis sur les joues et tout ce qu'il pouvait atteindre s'en trop s'étirer le dos. Les mains de Newt se resserrèrent légèrement sur les bras de Thomas. « Ce n'est pas un fardeau, ce n'est pas une dette. Nous ne nous aidons pas parce que nous attendons quelque chose en retour, nous ne le faisons parce que nous sommes amis… parce que nous le _voulons_, parce que prendre soin les uns des autres _importe_, ici. Nous importons _tous_, Newt. _Tu_ importes. Tu importes pour nous tous. Et particulièrement pour moi. Je suis désolé si je ne te l'ai jamais dit ou si je ne te l'ai pas montré proprement, mais je te jure je m'y prendrai mieux si tu me donnes juste une autre chance… »

« Tommy, qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que tu… pourquoi est-ce que tu _me_ supplies pour une seconde chance quand c'est moi qui ai été un foutu imbécile ? » Cette fois il semblait bien que les yeux de Newt soient humides, mais Thomas fût incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

Il secoua sa tête, souriant joyeusement alors qu'il pressait son front contre celui de Newt. « Tu ne l'as pas été du tout. Tu es seulement idiot lorsque tu essayes de faire des blagues… Toutes tes blagues sont épouvantables, » le taquina Thomas. Et son sourire s'élargit davantage encore lorsqu'il entendit le rire de Newt en réponse.

Thomas ne pouvait décidément pas imaginer le Glade sans ce rire pour combler le vide.

.  
**Fin**

* * *

_Une petite review pour que Newt continue de rire à jamais ? :) _

.


	8. La mauvaise porte

****_._****

****_Résumé OS 8 :_****_ Minho vient d'emménager dans un nouvel appartement où, au grand dam de Newt, toutes les portes se ressemblent... _

_._

* * *

**La mauvaise porte**

**.**

Minho habitait dans son nouvel appartement depuis un mois et c'était seulement maintenant que Newt avait décidé de passer. Minho l'avait invité un nombre incalculable de fois, mais il avait toujours été trop occupé pour venir. Il avait finalement eu un jour de congé et Minho avait sauté sur l'occasion pour le forcer à venir et visiter l'appartement dont il était si fier.

Newt avait certes trouvé l'immeuble, mais il résidait un problème : il ne pouvait se souvenir du numéro. C'était 23 ou 24 déjà ? Ou peut-être 25 ? Est-ce que ça commençait vraiment par 2 d'ailleurs ? Il soupira et sortit son portable pour composer le numéro de Minho. Et attendit, et attendit… Et attendit. Ça sonnait dans le vide. Magnifique !

« Bon sang Minho ! Répond à ton putain de téléphone ! » grogna-t-il. Après un second essai tout aussi peu concluant, il abandonna et décida de monter au deuxième étage pour frapper à une des portes tout en priant pour que ce soit la bonne…

Là, Newt constata qu'aucune des portes n'étaient clairement numérotée. Comment faisaient toutes les personnes qui venaient pour savoir où aller ? Il aperçut toute fois qu'une des portes comportait un 19 dessus, et supposa que, à ce qu'il s'en souvenait, ça devait être dans le coin. Il choisit une porte au hasard, toqua deux fois et attendit. Après quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvrit et un garçon aux cheveux bruns pas plus âgé de 19 ans, qui n'était définitivement pas Minho, se trouva dans l'encadrement.

« Salut, » commença le garçon, en le fixant avec curiosité.

« Ah… Je crois que je me suis trompé de porte, » se contenta de dire le blond.

« Je pense aussi que tu t'es trompé de porte, » plaisanta-t-il en souriant.

« Je suppose que tu ne sais pas où habiterait un certain gars nommé Minho ? Il est asiatique et… de cette taille à peu près, » dit-il en levant la main devant lui, mais il la rabaissa aussitôt, se sentant idiot de préciser la taille.

« Hum… Non, je suis désolé, » dit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Pas grave. Merci quand même, » répondit Newt.

« Pas de problème. Et n'hésite pas à revenir, tu peux toquer autant de fois que tu veux, » dit le brun en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Newt sentit ses joues se réchauffer et il se détourna rapidement pour marcher vers une autre porte.

Après une seconde tentative infructueuse pour trouver Minho, une adorable vieille dame lui annonça qu'un garçon semblable à sa description avait emménagé à quelques portes au bout du couloir. Remerciant la dame, il traça son chemin jusqu'à la porte qu'elle lui avait indiqué. Il toqua à la porte en inspirant profondément et attendit, il avait l'impression ne faire que cela depuis plusieurs minutes.

« Mon pote ! Je pensais que tu n'arriverais jamais, » s'exclama Minho à peine eut-il ouvert la porte.

« J'aurai pu être là plus tôt, mais quelqu'un ne voulait pas répondre à son téléphone, et toutes les portes se ressemblaient, » rétorqua Newt.

« Mais non ! Je t'avais expliqué que la mienne était dans une teinte de brun différente, » dit Minho avec un air décontenancé. Newt jeta un coup d'œil à sa porte, puis à celle juste à côté avant d'hausser les sourcils.

« Elles sont exactement pareilles, » objecta-t-il.

« Tu n'as juste pas l'œil aiguisé, » se moqua Minho alors qu'ils rentraient dans l'appartement. « Alors tu as visité tout l'immeuble si je comprends bien ? Tu as fais le tour de tous les appartements ? » demanda-t-il en plaisantant.

Newt leva les yeux au ciel.

« Non, pas _tout_ l'immeuble, seulement trois portes vers là-bas, » dit-il en pointant du doigt la direction d'où il était arrivé.

« En fait je ne connais pas encore vraiment mes voisins. Je devrais peut-être faire quelques détours la prochaine fois pour croiser quelques personnes, » dit Minho, plus pour lui-même qu'à Newt.

« Ouais, tu ferais peut-être bien. Comme ça, ils seront peut-être capables de me renseigner la prochaine fois, » dit Newt. Et Minho roula des yeux tout en rigolant.

La fois suivante où Newt vint rendre visite à Minho, c'était quelques semaines plus tard et vraiment très tôt dans la matinée. Du moins, c'était l'excuse qu'il allait utiliser si jamais il se trompait à nouveau.

Il rentra dans l'immeuble et toqua à l'une des identiques portes, espérant de tout cœur que c'était bien celle-là. Il ne fut pas surpris par le temps que prit la personne derrière la porte pour répondre, après tout il n'était que 9 heures du matin, cependant Minho devait être déjà prêt puisqu'il avait lui-même invité Newt à venir si tôt. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, il réalisa cependant qu'il avait à nouveau fait une erreur, mais c'était trop tard maintenant.

« Déjà de retour ? » demanda le type. Il avait les cheveux ébouriffés et essayait d'étouffer un bâillement. De toute évidence, je l'avais sorti du lit.

« Oh, désolé ! Je me suis de nouveau trompé… Elles se ressemblent toutes ! » dit Newt en se mordant la lèvre d'embarras.

« Je comprends. Même moi il m'arrive de m'embrouiller un peu et de ne plus trouver où j'habite, » plaisanta le brun.

« Eh bien, désolé d'avoir encore dérangé, » s'excusa Newt.

« Pas de problème, » répondit-il avant de refermer la porte. Newt se frappa la tête mentalement et entreprit de se concentrer pour se rappeler où il était allé la dernière fois. Une fois qu'il se retrouva devant la porte de la vieille dame, il compta trois portes à partir de là et toqua, cette fois ça _devait_ être la bonne ! Et il fit bien de garder espoir, car lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, même pas quelques secondes plus tard, c'était Minho.

« Ah, super tu es là. C'est parti, allons-y ! Sinon on sera en retard, » dit Minho, en verrouillant rapidement la porte derrière lui puis en s'élançant dans le couloir.

« Salut Newt, comment ça va ce matin ? » demanda Newt à lui même avec un ton sarcastique.

« Je peux t'entendre, » lui cria Minho en réponse. Newt leva les yeux au ciel, mais accéléra pour rattraper son ami.

La troisième fois qu'il vînt, on aurait pu penser que cette fois il saurait immédiatement à quelle porte toquer, mais apparemment non. Il était presque 6 heures du soir et Newt et Minho, accompagné de leurs amis Alby et Gally avaient prévu de se faire une nuit film. Ils comptaient se regarder à la suite la totalité des films Harry Potter. Bien que Newt leur avait répété inlassablement que ça allait durer plus de 24 heures, Gally et Minho s'était entêtés et avaient refusé d'écouter, répétant que ça allait être la meilleure nuit de tous les temps. Le blond n'avait pas voulu davantage heurter leur enthousiasme.

Il frappa à une des portes qui lui semblait familière. Et, quelques moments plus tard, le même garçon aux cheveux bruns apparut. Encore !

« Je pense que tu le fais exprès là, non ? » Le garçon sourit d'un air narquois et Newt sentit ses joues une fois de plus rougir comme jamais.

« Je suis désolé. Tu pensais sûrement qu'après être venu ici trois fois je saurais où aller… Mais comme tu vois… » dit Newt, trop embarrassé. « Mais, vous avez vraiment besoin de mettre des numéros sur vos portes, dans cet immeuble ! » ajouta-t-il, en grimaçant.

« Peut-être que tu devrais dire ça à ton ami, » se moqua le garçon.

« Peut-être que je… » Newt fut interrompu par un cri provenant du bout du couloir.

« Newt ! Comment ça va mon pote ? C'est qui ton ami ? » demanda Gally, alors qu'il arrivait à leur hauteur et regardait Newt avec curiosité.

« Oh, c'est… » Sa phrase resta en suspens lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il ne connaissait même pas son prénom.

« Thomas. J'm'appelle Thomas. Salut, » il sourit chaleureusement, mais son regard restait principalement fixé sur Newt. « Et toi, tu es ? » demanda-t-il au garçon qui venait d'arriver.

« Gally, je suis un des amis de Minho. Tu dois le connaître, non ? » demanda Gally.

« Non, » dit simplement Thomas.

« Oh, alors d'où vous-vous connaissez ? » demanda-t-il en les indiquant tous deux du doigts.

« Oh, regarde l'heure qu'il est ! » S'exclama Newt. « Min va nous attendre. Allons-y ! » continua-t-il en poussant Gally dans le couloir.

« C'était sympa de te parler… Newt, » cria Thomas derrière lui, en s'arrêtant sur le dernier mot. Le visage de Newt prit un nouveau coup de chaud et il agita la main par-dessus son épaule pour le saluer.

Une fois qu'il entendit la porte se refermer, Gally se tourna vers lui.

« Alors, qui c'est ? » demanda-t-il, en souriant largement.

« Juste un type qui vit dans cet immeuble, » répondit Newt d'un ton qu'il espérait le plus naturel possible.

« Et donc, comment tu le connais ? » insista-t-il.

« J'ai peut-être accidentellement frappé à sa porte au lieu de celle de Minho. Maintenant, laquelle c'est alors ? » demanda-t-il, changeant de sujet.

« Celle-là, » répondit il machinalement, en pointant une des portes dans le couloir. « Et combien de fois t'es-tu trompé et toqué à sa porte ? » reprit Gally, qui lui n'avait pas perdu le fil important de la conversation.

« Comment est-ce que tu arrives à te souvenir quelle est celle de Minho ? Elles se ressemblent toutes ! » grommela Newt, alors qu'ils arrivaient à la porte de l'asiatique.

« Arrête d'éviter mes questions ! » s'exclama Gally alors qu'il frappait énergiquement contre la porte de l'appartement.

« Quelle question ? » demanda Minho, qui ouvrait la porte à cet instant.

« Rien. Ignore le simplement, » répondit Newt tout en entrant.

« Combien de fois ? » répéta Gally avec insistance.

« Combien de fois quoi ? » demanda Minho, confus.

« A-t-il toqué à la porte de cet étranger, » précisa Gally.

« Tu t'es encore trompé ? » demanda Minho, étonné.

« Encore ? Donc tu savais ? » interrogea Gally.

« Ça lui ait arrivé la première fois qu'il est venu. Je ne fais que supposer qu'il s'agit du même gars, » expliqua Minho.

« C'était le même, » marmonna Newt.

« Et donc… Combien de fois as-tu frappé à sa porte ? » demanda Minho.

« Trois, » soupira Newt, calmement.

« C'est à dire le nombre de fois où tu es venu, non ? » remarqua Minho.

« Peut-être… » répondit-il, en évitant le regard de ses deux amis, qui eux en revanche le fixaient attentivement.

« T'es vraiment un idiot, » rigola Gally. « Et pourquoi rougissais-tu comme ça aussi ? » demanda-il en souriant narquoisement.

« Je ne rougissais pas ! » s'écria presque Newt.

« Tu rougis toujours d'ailleurs, » observa Minho.

« Oh ! Tu l'aimes bien ! » le taquina Gally, en souriant largement.

« Bien sûr que non ! C'est ridicule, » répondit Newt précipitamment. Tous deux haussèrent leurs sourcils tout en le fixant. « Ok, d'accord ! Peut-être un petit peu. Maintenant la ferme avec ça ! » râla le blond.

« Tu devrais aller lui parler, » continua Gally.

« Depuis quand tu es du genre encourageant, toi ? » demanda Newt avec sarcasme.

« La ferme, j'essaye d'être gentil et _compréhensif_, » répondit-il.

« Vas-y et invite le à nous rejoindre, » lui proposa Minho, « ça ne me dérange pas et je suis sûr que toi non plus, hein ? » ajouta-t-il en regardant Gally.

« Pas vraiment, du moment que vous ne vous pelotez pas devant moi, » dit Gally en haussant des épaules. Newt se renfrogna et rougit encore plus qu'auparavant.

« Et Alby s'en fout. Alors n'hésite pas, vas-y ! Maintenant ! » ordonna Minho.

« Il a probablement de meilleures choses à faire un vendredi soir que de regarder Harry Potter avec nous, » déclara Newt.

« Très bien, si tu ne lui demandes, c'est moi qui y vais, » l'avertit Minho.

« Ok, c'est bon, j'y vais, » accepta-t-il finalement, en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Alors qu'il commençait à marcher dans le couloir, il se retourna pour constater que les deux garçons avaient passé la tête dehors pour le surveiller. Il soupira et revint vers eux pour les pousser à l'intérieur et refermer la porte derrière lui.

« Et ne l'ouvrez pas à nouveau tant que je n'ai pas frappé ! » les avertit-il. Newt pouvait entendre leurs marmonnements de protestation à travers mais décida de les ignorer et se dirigea vers _la_ porte, celle de Thomas. Étrangement, il n'eut aucun mal à se rappeler laquelle c'était.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, se préparant psychologiquement, avant de porter sa main à la porte et frapper. Il attendit un peu jusqu'à ce que ça s'ouvre à nouveau.

« Ne me dis pas que tu t'es encore perdu ? » sourit Thomas. Et Newt aurait bien eu envie de rentrer mille pieds sous terre.

« Hum, non. Je suis venu pour te parler en fait, » dit le blond.

« Oh, eh bien, tu veux rentrer ? » demanda-t-il, en désignant son appartement.

« Non, c'est bon. C'est juste une rapide question, » dit-il précipitamment.

« Ok, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Eh bien, euh, tu vois… nous sommes tous… Gally, Minho, Alby, bon tu ne connais pas Alby, et moi aussi on voulait voir les films Harry Potter ce soir. Enfin, je ne sais pas si tu aimes bien Harry Potter, et si tu n'aimes pas alors c'est complétement inutile ce que je dis là et, euh… Enfin… je divague un peu là, non ? »

« Un petit peu, » rit Thomas.

« Est-ce que tu veux, hum, venir et regarder avec nous ? » finit par demander Newt, son visage commençant à devenir rouge vif et il baissa la tête, gêné de le regarder dans les yeux. « Je comprendrais tout à fait si tu ne veux pas. Tu as probablement de meilleures choses à faire un vendredi soir, mais je voulais juste… enfin au cas où peut-être… Je le refais, hein ? » soupira Newt, en se tapant encore la tête mentalement.

Comme Thomas ne répondait pas, Newt releva ses yeux vers lui et fut surpris de voir qu'un grand sourire illuminait son visage.

« Tu es vraiment adorable quand tu divagues, » lui dit-il. Newt sentit son visage s'enflammer d'autant plus. « J'adorerais venir, » ajouta-t-il.

« Vraiment ? » demanda Newt, qui était persuadé d'avoir eu l'air d'un parfait crétin.

« Ouais, je serais fou de passer à côté d'une nuit Harry Potter et de manquer de m'asseoir à côté de toi, » flirta Thomas.

« Vous pouvez vous dépêcher ? » s'écria une voix au bout du couloir. Ils sursautèrent tous les deux et se retournèrent d'un bond vers la source pour voir Newt, Gally, Alby, qui venait visiblement d'arriver, et Minho qui était bien évidemment celui qui avait crié.

« On arrive ! » répondit Thomas. « Laisse moi juste prendre mes clés, » ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Newt. Il disparut rapidement pour réapparaitre une seconde plus tard, les clés en main. Il verrouilla sa porte et marchèrent vers l'appartement de Minho où les autres étaient déjà tous rentrés.

« Salut, je ne pense pas qu'on ait été correctement présenté, Je suis Minho et, si je peux me permettre, Newt s'est totalement entiché de toi, » dit l'asiatique en souriant narquoisement. Mais sous peu il se retrouva à sauter sur place en levant sa jambe sous la douleur, après que Newt lui a donné un coup dans le tibia. Son visage était toujours aussi cramoisi, et Thomas rigolait à côté.

« Je suis Alby, » continua Alby en lui serrant la main, jetant un petit coup d'œil amusé à Minho qui se tordait de douleur.

« Nous nous sommes déjà rencontré, Gally, ».

« Thomas, » dit-il en leur souriant à tous.

« Bon, ces films ne vont pas se regarder tous seuls ! » s'exclama Minho, en les poussant davantage dans son appartement.

Après avoir ramené le popcorn et les boissons, tout le monde s'installa dans le salon. Alby et Gally prirent chacun un fauteuil tandis que Minho s'affala sur un des gros poufs, laissant intentionnellement le grand canapé pour Next et Thomas. Minho était totalement du genre entremetteur et son statut l'amusait plus que tout.

Une fois que le film avait vraiment commencé, Thomas se rapprocha de Newt.

« J'espère que ce que Minho a dit était vrai, sinon cette nuit sera terriblement embarrassante pour moi… » plaisanta Thomas à voix basse. Newt lui jeta un coup et sourit.

« Il se peut qu'il ait dit la vérité, » répondit-il.

« Tant mieux, » dit Thomas, avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

« Hé ! Qu'est ce que j'avais dis à propos du bécotage ? » s'exclama bruyamment Gally

« Qu'est ce qu'il avait dit ? » demanda Thomas à Newt.

« Qu'on ne devait pas le faire devant lui, » répondit-il en rougissant.

« Exactement, alors maintenant retenez-vous ! » dit Gally, en se retournant vers le film.

« Hum, ça craint pour lui alors, n'est-ce pas ? » murmura Thomas en haussant les sourcils avec suggestion. Puis il attira le visage de Newt pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres.

« Arrêtez ça ! » Cria Gally à nouveau en leur jetant un coussin.

« Oh, Gally ! Laisse-les tranquilles, » dit Alby. Gally roula des yeux mais reporta son attention au film.

« Merci mec, » dit Thomas en riant.

« Pas de problème, mais ne soyez pas trop imposants non plus, » ajouta-t-il.

« Oh, bon sang ! » grogna Newt tandis que Minho et Alby gloussaient.

« Ignore-les, » chuchota Thomas en tirant de nouveau Newt contre lui pour un autre baiser.

.  
**Fin**

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Laissez une petite review mes choux et promis Gally n'ouvrira plus la bouche ;)**

D'ailleurs, **MERCI BEAUCOUP** pour toutes vos reviews qui sont toutes absolument magnifiques (et auxquelles je dois répondre alors j'essayerai de le faire au plus vite.. Mais avec les partiels en ce moment, le temps me manque.. Vivement les vacances de Noël, n'est-ce pas ? :))

Bisous bisous xx

.


	9. Alienation Valentine

_Hey, _

_ça fait un bout de temps que je n'avais plus écrit de Newtmas alors je me devais de rattraper ça... _

_J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira, en tout cas ça m'a bien amusé de l'écrire !_

_Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour vos reviews, je répondrai très vite à toutes celles que j'ai reçu dernièrement :)_

_._

_Résumé OS 9 :__ Newt déteste la Saint Valentin, un point c'est tout. Qui va donc réussir à le désaliéner ?_

_._

* * *

**Alienation Valentine**

.

Newt détestait la Saint Valentin.

Il ne la détestait pas parce qu'il n'était pas en couple, _non, non absolument pas_, vous dirait-il.

Il la détestait parce qu'il n'aimait pas le chocolat.

Il la détestait parce qu'il n'aimait pas les fleurs.

Il la détestait parce qu'il était un homme qui aimait les hommes et que personne ne le savait.

Il la détestait parce qu'il exécrait le rose, le rouge, le violet, le lilas, le fuchsia, le blanc, le rose bonbon, le rose saumon, le rose vif, le rouge carmin, cerise, rubis, framboise, velours, grenadine, fraise, sang, vermillon, bordeaux, brique, pourpre et rouille et feu écarlate cramoisi. Et blablabla.

Le blond leva les yeux de sa liste '_Pourquoi la Saint Valentin c'est nul_' pour regarder autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans un petit café qu'il trouvait en général très sympathique et où il avait l'habitude de se réfugier pour écrire son roman. Leurs thés étaient excellents et leurs pâtisseries absolument exquises.

Mais aujourd'hui, rien n'allait. Il avait décidé d'y descendre pour le repas du soir et il n'aurait jamais dû. Tout le monde autour de lui s'abreuvait de vin rouge ou de cocktails cassis aux pailles en forme de cœur et aux parasols rose fluo. L'habituelle tarte aux pommes façon grand-mère qu'il prenait toujours avait été remplacée par une tarte pomme d'amour qui respirait l'excès de sucre. Il avait vue une dame au loin se la faire servir et avait bien failli s'étouffer en voyant les filaments de barbe à papa qui enrobaient le tout et le coulis de chocolat qui tapissait l'assiette.

L'ambiance de la pièce était trop cotonneuse, une odeur de rose embaumait l'ensemble et de toutes les fleurs la rose était celle qu'il aimait le moins. Il décida de l'ajouter de suite à sa liste.

Il la détestait parce que tout le monde s'offrait des roses.

Il la détestait parce qu'il ne supportait pas les lettres d'amour et les mots doux mielleux.

Newt ramassa une poignée de confettis aux teintes rosées éparpillées sur la table et la jeta sur l'imposante bougie ornant sa table. Complètement étouffée, elle s'éteignit rapidement et les confettis devenus noircis se fondirent dans la cire encore chaude. C'était déjà mieux.

Il la détestait parce qu'il n'aimait pas les bougies et leur odeur asphyxiante.

Newt poussa un grognement de mécontentement en relisant sa liste, il n'avançait déjà pas beaucoup dans l'écriture de son livre mais si en plus il en venait à lister de pareilles inepties, plus rien n'allait. Et pourtant, il avait encore une tonne de chose à écrire.

Il la détestait parce qu'il n'aimait pas les poèmes.

Et il avait d'ailleurs envie de s'arracher les cheveux parce que l'homme à la table d'à côté en était à son troisième récital depuis le début de la soirée, et que sa belle n'avait pas vraiment l'air de s'en lasser.

Il la détestait parce que Valentin était un prénom merdique et que tous les Valentins qu'il avait connu étaient bien trop beau comparé à lui.

Il la détestait parce que tout le monde la fêtait, mais qu'il n'était pas tout le monde.

Il la détestait parce que ce soir il ferait partie de ceux qui se coucheront seuls pendant que tant d'autres se taperaient leur coup du siècle.

Mais plus que tout… Il la détestait parce qu'il était tout seul pour se plaindre de tout ce qu'il détestait en ce jour.

« Vous êtes un véritable alien, » dit une voix dans son dos.

Le blond se retourna en sursautant, « quoi ? » s'exclama-t-il.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns, aux yeux noisette et au sourire malicieux lui faisait face.

« Je disais que vous étiez un véritable alien, » répéta-t-il en prenant place en face du blond.

« Euh, je suis occupé et je ne vous ai pas invité, » protesta Newt en faisant les gros yeux, « qui plus est les aliens aiment manger seuls. »

« Vous avez déjà fini de manger, alors je tombe plutôt bien, » se moqua l'autre en jetant un coup d'œil à son assiette vide.

Newt soupira d'agacement.

« Bon, alors pourquoi suis-je un alien, Monsieur l'inconnu ? »

« Thomas, » dit ce dernier en avançant sa main.

Newt regarda suspicieusement la main tendue vers lui en haussant les sourcils, « Pourquoi suis-je un alien ? » répéta-t-il, sans esquisser aucun mouvement pour la serrer.

Ledit Thomas soupira et rangea sa main sur ses genoux.

« Parce que vous êtes le seul à tirer une tronche pas possible dans tout le café, j'ai eu le temps de vous observer depuis pas mal de temps et je me disais que ça doit être pénible de garder un tel masque de mécontentement sur son visage, non ? Et puis je me suis permis de lire votre liste par-dessus votre épaule, c'est assez ridicule mais ç'a eu le bon de me faire rire. »

Newt écarquilla les yeux et rougit de colère, « Comment osez-vous ! » s'exclama-t-il d'une voix outrée, et tout en rangeant précipitamment sa liste sous une tonne de papier.

« Oh, pas besoin de la cacher, j'ai déjà eu le temps de tout lire, » ajouta le brun en souriant, de petites fossettes éclatant sur ses joues.

Newt se renfrogna, il fallait que cet emmerdeur soit mignon en plus, quelle plaie !

« Magnifique, alors je suis un extraterrestre si tu veux, maintenant au revoir, bye-bye, » grogna-t-il en s'adossant contre le dossier de sa chaise et en le défiant du regard de rester plus longtemps.

Mais ce Thomas était un challenger né, un vrai provocateur. Et, de ce, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, déshabillant Newt du regard sans une once de gêne.

« Et toi ? Comment tu t'appelles ? » demanda Thomas d'une voix toujours très amicale.

« Ah parce qu'on est passé au tutoiement maintenant ? » railla le blond.

« C'est _toi_ qui a commencé, » se moqua Thomas en laissant échapper un petit rire, avant de répéter ce que le blond avait dit : « Si tu veux, maintenant au revoir, bye-bye. »

Newt se mordit la lèvre en réalisant, quel idiot il faisait donc ! Il réprima un rire embarrassé qui ne fit que davantage sourire le brun. Il prit une grande inspiration et, s'avouant vaincu, déclara :

« Newt. »

« Enchanté, Newt, » murmura Thomas, en ressortant à nouveau sa main.

Newt la fixa de nouveau à suspicion, et Thomas leva les yeux au ciel en disant, « elle n'est pas piégé, c'est bon, tu peux la serrer. »

Le blond esquissa un petit sourire et finit par la serrer du bout des doigts. Un frisson le parcourut lorsque leurs peaux entrèrent en contact et en un instant leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. L'échange fut rapide mais ils avaient tous deux ressentit l'intensité et l'émotion de ce touché. Thomas détourna le regard tandis que Newt, au contraire, en profita pour l'évaluer.

Toujours regardant ailleurs, Thomas demanda : « Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu détestes réellement la Saint Valentin ? »

Newt secoua la tête, contrarié, « Je croyais que tu avais eu le temps de tout lire ? »

« Eh bien, oui… Mais je pensais qu'il y avait une raison cachée dans tout ça… Parce que, excuse moi, mais c'est un peu ridicule de ne pas aimer une fête à cause de l'odeur des bougies et de la relance économique de la production de rose, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Il n'y avait pas marqué qu'ça, et je ne t'excuse pas, non, » siffla Newt, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

« Oh, alors c'était le truc, hum… comment c'était déjà… _je suis un homme qui aime les hommes_ le problème ? »

Newt s'empourpra rapidement, « ça ne te regarde pas, et d'ailleurs je peux rajouter à ma liste, _parce que je me fais embêter par un certain Thomas au point d'avoir envie de me poser dans un autre café. _»

« Mais tu ne le feras pas, » sourit Thomas.

« Je ne vois pas ce qui m'en empêche, » protesta le blond en haussant les sourcils. Il était vrai que ce Thomas l'agaçait particulièrement, mais d'un autre côté il commençait finalement par apprécier cette soirée. Depuis qu'il s'était assis en face ce lui, il ne faisait même plus attention aux concerts de poèmes qui fusaient, ni au mélange d'odeurs suaves qui gorgeaient l'espace.

« Ce qui t'en empêche, c'est que tu adores ce café et que tu viens qu'ici… De toute évidence tu n'aimes pas vraiment le changement, n'est-ce pas ? »

Newt avait relevé son verre d'eau pour boire et faillit s'étouffer en l'entendant, il se redressa brusquement sur sa chaise pour tousser. Thomas se pencha en avant dans l'intention de lui taper le dos doucement, mais Newt repoussa vivement sa main.

« Comment tu sais ça ? Ce n'est pas marqué sur ma liste ! » s'énerva-t-il.

Thomas éclata de rire joyeusement.

« Je suis devin, je pensais que c'était une évidence, voyons. »

Newt lui fit encore les yeux noirs, « C'est bon, soit sérieux, soit sérieux deux minutes ! Quoi, tu es un mafieux qui veut ma peau, c'est ça ? Tu me suis pour me racketter ? Je n'ai d'intéressant et je n'arrive déjà pas à écrire mon livre… »

« Ok, ok, on se calme, blondie, je sais que les écrivains sont censés avoir beaucoup d'imagination… mais là, sérieusement, tu crois que j'attendrais la Saint Valentin pour venir te voir, si j'étais un quelconque… mafieux ? »

Les yeux de Newt pétillèrent et il rit légèrement, « Mais tu me suis quand même, ou alors je dois remettre en question toutes ces histoires de divination ? »

« Je ne te suis pas… Mais depuis que je t'ai vu dans ce café, j'y vais aussi souvent que possible. »

Le cœur de Newt manqua un battement, « Que…quoi ? »

« J'espérais vraiment que tu serais là ce soir… Et en même temps j'avais peur de te voir avec quelqu'un. »

Newt déglutit difficilement, Thomas avait son regard plongé dans le sien et aucun des deux n'osait ciller.

« Je… » commença Newt, « je ne suis avec personne. »

Thomas sourit timidement, « oui, maintenant je sais, effectivement ! Qui voudrait d'un grincheux pareil, en même temps ? » s'exclama-t-il en se levant.

Newt se leva également et ouvrit grand la bouche pour protester, mais avant qu'il n'eut le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Thomas s'était brusquement avancé vers lui et, attrapant fermement sa nuque, avait écrasé ses lèvres contre les siennes. Newt glapit contre la pression mais Thomas resserra encore plus son étreinte, forçant le blond contre lui. Newt finit par se détendre pour répondre au baiser et laissa échapper un petit gémissement de plaisir quand le brun passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Il sentit Thomas sourire contre ses lèvres et ne put réprimer un petit rire gêné. Thomas s'écarta finalement un peu de lui, il avait le visage rouge et se mordillait les lèvres.

Newt se passa une main dans les cheveux, et regarda avec embarras autour de lui, constatant que la moitié des clients avaient les yeux fixés sur eux. Il gloussa un peu en baissant la tête et quelques secondes plus tard, quelques applaudissements et acclamations éclatèrent autour d'eux.

Thomas lui attrapa la main et le força à s'asseoir à nouveau, prenant cette fois place à côté de lui. « Ça faisait trop longtemps que j'attendais de pouvoir faire ça, » confia-t-il en chuchotant, « désolé si tu m'as pris pour un fou malpoli… Je… Tu n'as pas idée du nombre de fois où je me suis avancé vers ta table avant de refaire demi-tour, convaincu que c'était sans espoir… Mais là quand j'ai lu ta liste et que tu étais… hum gay ?... Je me suis dis… que c'était maintenant ou jamais, » acheva-t-il enfin.

Newt le fixait, ne sachant pas par où commencer. Il s'était attendu à tout pour cette soirée, sauf à ça.

« Mais… Peut-être que tu me trouves laid comme jamais et que j'aurais jamais dû t'embra… »

« Tu n'es pas laid, » l'interrompit Newt, en posant un doigt sur sa bouche pour le faire taire. « Tu es… sacrément gonflé… mais définitivement pas laid, » ajouta-t-il dans un sourire.

Thomas sembla enfin réapprendre à respirer. Ils avaient tous les deux le cœur battant la chamade et se regardaient avec tant d'intensité que tout ce qui les entourait semblait s'être éclipsé à jamais. Leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent doucement et Newt murmura, « Tu es aussi très bizarre mais… très beau… aussi. »

Ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre pour s'embrasser à nouveau, leurs langues dansant sur une mélodie aussi tendre qu'elle n'avait pas de nom.

Ils avaient encore beaucoup de choses à découvrir l'un sur l'autre, mais une chose était sûre :

Newt adorait la Saint Valentin.

.  
**Fin**

* * *

.

_**Une petite review pour nos Valentins en herbe ? **_

.


	10. Laissez-moi voler

**Hey I'm back!**

Désolée pour la longue et douloureuse attente... J'étais en vacances et puis j'ai travaillé et puis maintenant c'est la rentrée...

Mais bonne nouvelle: je vous ai chauffé et titillé pendant déjà neuf one-shot et enfin vous allez avoir ce que vous vouliez :3

** Bonne lecture !**

_Résumé OS 10 :__ Newt tombe... Newt tombe... Et puis il tombe encore... Jusqu'à ce que... _

.

* * *

**Laissez-moi voler**

.

_Il pouvait sentir la dureté et la froideur du mur sous ses doigts, les feuillues branches de lierre enroulées dans ses mains l'égratignaient de partout. Ses bras étaient devenus brulants à force de rester ainsi tendus en l'air. Ses pieds glissèrent contre le mur et des copeaux et feuilles churent au sol. Le ciel, si bleu et clair, dégagé de tous nuages, rendait Newt malade. Il offrait total contraste avec la manière dont il se sentait maintenant. Une dernière fois encore, Newt détourna la tête du mur et réfléchit à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. À tous ceux qu'il allait laisser derrière et comment ils se sentiraient._

_Il pensa à Gally, cet imbécile, toujours entêté et jamais ouvert aux idées des autres. Gally n'en aurait probablement rien à faire s'il mourrait. _

_Il pensa à Minho, toujours de son côté, l'aidant avec ses problèmes et toujours semblant savoir quoi dire ou comment faire quelqu'un se sentir mieux. Mais ce n'était jamais du long terme... Les petites choses qu'il disait avaient aidé jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne finissent par sonner creux. _

_Et puis il y avait Alby. Son unique supérieur dans le bloc, son plus proche ami, son confident. Newt avait toujours espoir que quoi qu'il se passe ou quoi qu'il dise, Alby serait capable de le comprendre et de l'aider... Mais il ne pouvait pas._

_Next était fatigué. Il était si fatigué... d'être piégé dans cet endroit. De devoir revivre la même journée encore et encore sans que rien de nouveau n'arrive. De ce labyrinthe et de la monotonie et des griffeurs et... Et il ne pouvait tout simplement plus supporter tout cela. Avec un soupir, Newt se retourna pour faire face au mur, fixant les fissures qui montaient le long du mur. Il releva la tête vers ce ciel beaucoup trop brillant et lâcha sa prise sur le lierre._

_'Wow,' pensa-t-il. _

_'Tomber donne l'impression de voler.' _

_... Jusqu'à ce que tu heurtes le sol. _

.

Newt se réveilla en sursaut. Des perles de sueur perlaient sur son front et des frissons lui parcouraient l'échine. Il gémit et passa rapidement sa main sous ses couvertures pour attraper sa jambe boitante. La blessure avait cicatrisé depuis longtemps et elle ne lui faisait plus mal, pourtant en cet instant il avait l'impression de ressentir la même souffrance lancinante qu'à l'époque. Il se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure et ferma les yeux pour retenir ses larmes. Il se sentait si ridicule.

C'était au moins la troisième fois qu'il faisait ce rêve cette semaine et il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi. Il avait déplacé sa couchette à l'extrémité du bois pour être à l'écart des autres et ne pas les réveiller aves ses cris et pleurs de minuit. Il avait l'impression de revivre les jours qui avaient suivi sa tentative de suicide... Les premiers jours après la chute avaient été horribles, douloureux et pleins de cauchemars mais maintenant... Maintenant il s'en était remis et il n'avait plus de raison de faire ce rêve horrible.

"Newt ?" murmura une voix dans le noir.

Le Newt en question sursauta à nouveau. Il connaissait cette voix, cette intonation qu'il pouvait reconnaitre entre mille. Il essuya vivement ses yeux, inspira un grand coup et se racla la gorge avant de répondre d'une voix rauque:

"Oui ?"

"Tu vas bien ?"

Thomas s'était approché entre temps, une petite lanterne dans la main, et posait un regard inquiet sur le blond.

"Hm, pourquoi ? Tu ne dors pas ?"

"Je t'ai entendu plusieurs faire des cauchemars ces derniers jours alors... Je me suis dit que j'allais veiller un peu ce soir pour... Enfin au cas où ça n'allait pas."

Newt se sentir rougir de honte et de gêne à l'idée de devoir être ainsi materné. Il n'était plus un enfant et pourtant il était là à pleurer pour un simple cauchemar... Quel bébé il faisait.

"Oh et bien.. Ce n'est rien," dit-il d'un ton un peu sec. "Je suis désolé si je t'ai réveillé... J'irai dormir plus loin et..."

"Non, Newt, c'est bon !" l'interrompit Thomas en prenant place à côté de lui, "Tu n'as pas à 'aller dormir plus loin'... Enfin, tu as vu cet endroit qui fout la chair de poule, moi non plus je ne dors pas super bien tous les jours... C'est normal, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour quoi que ce soit."

"Ah oui ? Je suis pourtant le seul éveillé et à moitié en train de chialer alors si c'est pour te moquer de moi au final... C'est bon je me passerai de ton réconfort !"

Thomas leva les yeux au ciel.

"Newt ! Pourquoi faut-il que tu rendes tout si compliqué ? Tu penses sincèrement que tout le monde ne penserait qu'à se moquer de toi ? Ce serait la dernière chose que je penserai à faire."

Thomas posa une main sur celle de Newt et ce dernier retira vivement la sienne avant de détourner le regard.

"Je suis désolé," s'excusa immédiatement Thomas. "Je..."

"C'est bon," répondit le blond abruptement, en ramenant les couvertures sur lui et en s'éloignant du brun.

Mais la vérité c'est que rien n'était bon. Il y a quelques jours, Minho avait confessé à Thomas que Newt éprouvait des sentiments pour lui. Rien n'aurait pu rendre Thomas plus surpris et heureux, lui qui fantasmait sur le blond depuis le premier jour. Cependant, même s'il promis Minho de ne pas le dénoncer pour avoir cafter les sentiments de son ami, il avait depuis essayé de faire quelques sous-entendus à Newt, de lui montrer qu'il était lui aussi intéressé par lui. Il lui souriait aussi souvent que possible, s'arrangeait toujours pour lui tenir la porte, lui apportait à manger par moment et exécutait plein d'autres petites attentions à son égard.

Mais Newt ne répondait pas du tout de la manière que Thomas prévoyait. Tout au contraire, le blond avait commencé à l'éviter. Il prononçait des 'merci' à la dérobée et se débrouillait pour ne jamais finir seul avec le brun. Thomas ne savait plus ou était le problème, Minho lui avait-il dit la vérité ou les sentiments de Newt avait changé depuis? Est-ce qu'il était juste timide ? Ou alors peut-être gêné d'être attiré par un homme ?

Dépité, Thomas avait exécuté un mouvement pour se relever mais au dernier moment il exhala bruyamment et, prenant son courage à deux mains, se tourna à nouveau vers Newt.

Ce dernier baissa brusquement les yeux, comme s'il était un enfant qu'on surprend à faire quelque chose de mal.

"Newt, regarde moi," dit-il tout en tendant lui-même la main pour lui relever le menton.

Le blond éloigna la tête pour se dégager mais au moins il fixait maintenant Thomas les yeux dans les yeux. Thomas s'apprêtait à parler lorsque Newt murmura :

"Je sais que... tu sais... Minho m'a dit qu'il te l'avait dit... Hou la ça faisait beaucoup de répétitions là," gloussa-t-il nerveusement. Ses joues s'étaient empourprées et il peinait à soutenir le regard.

"C'est vrai mais..."

"Mais, tu n'es pas obligé d'être aussi gentil et de te comporter comme ça... Je peux comprendre que tu ne m'aimes pas mais je ne vais pas me briser si c'est le cas. Je ne suis pas un petit garçon dont tu dois..."

Thomas avait écrasé ses lèvres sur celles de Newt, le coupant dans sa longue tirade. Newt avait subitement reculé par réflexe mais Thomas tenta de le maintenir contre lui, leurs dents claquèrent et les lèvres du brun dérapèrent sur la joue du blond. Il s'écarta, gêné par la tournure qu'avait prit le premier baiser dont il avait tant rêvé. Newt paraissait sans voix, il avait la bouche entrouverte et les yeux agrandit de surprise.

"Que... Qu'est... Qu.."

"Je t'aime aussi Newt et tu es vraiment impossible pour ne pas vouloir le comprendre depuis tout ce temps ! Je sais bien que tu n'es pas fragile et faible et tout et tout mais souhaites-tu vraiment que je me comporte méchamment avec toi ?"

Newt ouvrit et referma plusieurs fois la bouche avant de finalement juste dire :

"Non."

"C'est aussi ce que je pensais," plaisanta Thomas en esquissant un sourire de côté. "On peut s'embrasser ou tu vas essayer de me mordre ?"

Newt leva les yeux au ciel mais sourit à son tour et avança lui même son visage vers Thomas. Il s'empara des lèvres du brun, lui faisant un léger et simple bisou. Puis un deuxième. Et un troisième. Et il lui mordilla timidement la lippe avant de finalement laisser glisser sa langue au dehors. Thomas soupira de plaisir et agrippa Newt plus fermement pour approfondir leur baiser.

Ils se séparèrent enfin et Thomas laissa échapper un petit gloussement nerveux en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as fait que m'éviter dernièrement ?" demanda Thomas.

"Parce que tu savais... Et tu étais tellement à prendre soin de moi que ça devenait trop gênant."

"Mais justement... Je... J'essayais de te tendre des perches, tu vois," expliqua le brun.

"Disons que maintenant que j'y pense mon comportement devait sembler ridicule," avoua Newt, "mais sur le coup j'avais peur que tu veuilles me coincer dans un coin et me faire avouer ce que Minho t'avait déjà dit ou alors te moquer de moi... Enfin, je ne sais pas, je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais aussi m'apprécier de la même façon et..."

"Je t'aime, je ne fais pas que _t'apprécier_, Newt."

Newt rougit et murmura : "Moi aussi."

Thomas posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre garçon. Un violent frisson le parcourut et il entrouvrit la bouche. Newt en profita pour glisser sa langue tout contre la sienne et il partit enrouler ses mains autour de son cou. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Thomas soit tout à lui ainsi. Que Thomas l'aime ! Il commençait à avoir chaud. Le corps du brun plaqué tout contre le sien et le fait de savoir qu'ils étaient assis sur sa couchette n'aidaient en rien et le peu de raison qui lui restait menaçait de s'envoler bientôt. Et cette langue qui dansait sensuellement contre la sienne... Le manque d'air se fit ressentir, bien trop vite à son goût, et il se détacha à regret de lui.

« Je te veux... » murmura Thomas, avant de se mordre brusquement la lèvre en se rendant compte qu'il venait d'énoncer cela à voix haute.

Thomas plaça sa tête dans le cou fin et gracile du blond et respira doucement son odeur. Newt passa tendrement ses mains dans son dos, le rythme de son cœur s'accéléra. Thomas déposa un doux baiser sur sa clavicule, faisant soupirer l'autre. Il mordilla ensuite la chair tendre et entreprit d'y faire un suçon. Merlin, tout ceci rendait Newt complètement fou. Il avait envie de toucher le brun partout, de le découvrir, de lui appartenir corps et âme. Il reprit les lèvres de Thomas avec possession et gémit dans sa bouche. Thomas le fit reculer dans son lit sans cesser le baiser enivrant. Il se redressa légèrement et l'observa, son regard incendiaire se promenant sur son corps.

« Tu es tellement magnifique » murmura-t-il.

Newt ne put empêcher ses joues de prendre une jolie teinte rouge. Si lui était magnifique, qu'était Thomas dans ce cas ? Il sourit en voyant les yeux noisette se voilés de désir. Lui, Newt, était désiré par le beau Thomas, son amour. Il était l'homme le plus chanceux du monde, ou du moins du Bloc. Il le tira doucement par son t-shirt et posa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Pris d'une envie soudaine, il inversa leur position et se retrouva à califourchon sur un Thomas rouge et essoufflé. Newt se pencha vers son cou qu'il suça légèrement et plaqua son bassin contre celui de Thomas qui gémit. Bordel, il devait arrêter de faire ce bruit là sinon il perdrait complètement le contrôle ! Il entreprit de remonter son t-shirt bien trop encombrant à son goût et embrassa chaque parcelle de peau mise à nue face à lui. Une fois le tissu entièrement retiré, il passa timidement ses mains sur le torse découvert. La vue de ses deux pointes de chair lui mit l'eau à la bouche et il passa lentement sa langue sur l'une d'elle. Elle était salée à cause de la sueur de Thomas et ce goût ne le dérangeait pas. Il entendit le garçon pousser une exclamation de surprise puis un faible gémissement, ses hanches se frottant un peu plus fort contre lui. Il enroula sa langue maladroitement autour du téton et tortura l'autre de ses doigts.

Lorsque la respiration de Thomas s'accéléra, il s'arrêta et descendit un peu plus, passant sa langue sur les muscles bien dessinés. Il souffla pour se donner du courage lorsqu'il arriva au pantalon et défit la ceinture d'une main hésitante. Une main se posa délicatement sur ses cheveux.

« Newt... Tu n'es pas obligé... » souffla le jeune homme.

Le blond remonta vers ses lèvres et l'embrassa passionnément. Il n'avait pas peur, il ne devait pas avoir peur ! Il était avec l'homme qu'il aimait, il pouvait le faire, il _voulait _le faire. Il redescendit au niveau de son entre-jambe et passa sa langue sur la bosse visible à travers le tissu. Une bouffée de courage s'insinua vicieusement en lui lorsqu'il aperçut le tremblement qui parcouru Thomas et il descendit le pantalon ainsi que le boxer. Il essaya de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur et posa ses yeux sur le sexe dressé devant lui. Son souffle se coupa instantanément et il ne put détacher son regard de ce morceau de chair.

La respiration de Thomas était comme en suspend, comme s'il n'osait plus faire le moindre bruit en attendant la suite des événements. Cette situation avait un côté excitant pour Newt. Lui seul pouvait satisfaire Thomas. C'était grâce à lui si le blocard était dans cet état là et il se sentait fier. Il se saisit délicatement du sexe alléchant et déposa ses lèvres sur la tête. Immédiatement, Thomas poussa un cri étouffé et se cambra.

« Oh putain ! »

Newt sourit et glissa l'érection dans sa bouche. C'était bizarre. Pas déplaisant, loin de loin, mais bizarre. Cette grosseur qui palpitait dans sa bouche lui donnait envie de gémir et il la fit glisser un peu plus dans sa gorge. Fermant les yeux, il s'obligea à respirer par le nez tandis que Thomas lâchait des gémissements et des supplications à n'en plus finir. Monter, descendre, monter... Il passa ses doigts sur les testicules tremblantes dans un geste aérien.

« Merde, Newt, je vais... Je vais... »

Thomas tira sur ses cheveux tandis qu'il éjacula. Fier de son effet, le blond sourit et alla embrasser le garçon à pleine bouche.

« C'était... bien ? » demanda Newt d'une voix hésitante.

« C'était plus que bien, » le rassura Thomas en souriant malicieusement.

Le brun inversa de nouveau leur position. Un sourire goguenard prit place sur ses lèvres et il taquina le nez de Newt à l'aide de son index.

« A ton tour, blondinet ! »

Le blondinet en question éclata de rire tandis que le garçon s'employait à le dévêtir complètement. Une fois nu, Newt dut résister à l'envie de se couvrir et fixa un point invisible sur le plafond pour faire passer sa gêne. Un doigt presque aérien sur sa joue le sortit de sa transe et il porta son attention sur son copain qui l'observait avec inquiétude.

« Ça va aller ? On est pas obligés de le faire aujourd'hui, tu sais. On peut très bien attendre... »

« Non, c'est bon. Vas-y... J'en ai envie... »

Thomas hocha la tête et pressa deux doigts contre son intimité. Newt retint son souffle, attendant le prochain geste de l'autre et se crispa lorsque le premier doigt le pénétra.

« Détends-toi, blondinet. »

Il essaya de relâcher ses muscles mais la sensation, fort désagréable, ne disparaissait pas. Il ferma les yeux, serra les dents, pensa à d'autres choses que ce doigt en lui mais rien n'y fit, la douleur persistait. Une soudaine chaleur humide enserra son sexe et il hoqueta de surprise. Se redressant sur ses coudes, il croisa les yeux de Thomas qui le fixait avec envie, son érection dans la bouche. Merlin, cette vision aurait pu le faire venir sur le coup. Il retomba sur l'oreiller et accrocha désespérément le drap de ses poings crispés. Il sentit le mouvement de sa bouche et de son doigt en lui et il en gémit de plaisir. La douleur disparu progressivement et Thomas ajouta un second doigt. Il les courba et toucha un point en Newt qui le fit encore plus transpirer.

« Oh... Encore... »

Son cœur battait tellement vite dans sa poitrine, il allait exploser ! Le brun ajouta rapidement un dernier doigt puis se retira, laissant Newt tremblant de plaisir. Il s'installa entre les cuisses écartées du brun.

« Prêt ? On peut toujours... »

« Je te veux en moi Thomas... Depuis trop longtemps... »

Le garçon hocha la tête et s'enfonça doucement en lui, prenant tout son temps pour ne pas le blesser. Newt souffla et bougea ses hanches.

« Mon dieu, ne fais pas ça... » haleta Thomas.

Le brun bougea à son tour, sortant et rentrant dans son corps d'abord doucement puis rapidement. Leurs cris se mêlèrent à leurs gémissements, leurs yeux s'accrochèrent pour ne plus se lâcher, leurs mains se lièrent. Ils s'embrassèrent dans un baiser sauvage, vital, ils s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre pour ne pas sombrer trop vite. C'était trop bon ! C'était trop bon ! Ils ne savaient plus où donner de la tête, ils avaient oublié leurs noms, plus rien ne comptait à part l'autre. Partout, toujours, encore et encore.

Newt vint en soupirant le prénom de Thomas tandis que sa vision tournait au blanc... Il n'avait jamais connu quelque chose d'aussi intense. Sa respiration était haletante, celle de Thomas, avachi sur lui, n'était guère mieux. Il passa une main las dans les cheveux mouillés sur son torse et soupira de bien être.

"Je t'aime, Thomas," murmura-t-il.

Le brun se redressa d'un coup et lui envoya un sourire resplendissant avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné. Il le regarda, ému, et embrassa son nez.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

« Je sais »

Et il éclata d'un rire joyeux post-orgasmique. Thomas se mit à rire lui aussi tout en l'observant attentivement. Il était beau, non plus que beau, et il était à lui. Rien qu'à lui. Et lui, lui appartenait. Ils s'aimaient et ils venaient de faire l'amour. Newt arrêta de rire et le fixa d'un air étrangement sérieux.

"Je retire ce que j'ai pu dire plus tôt... Plus jamais je ne veux me passer de ton réconfort."

Thomas leva les yeux au ciel et déclara pensivement : "Je m'assurerai que tu n'en manques jamais et... et je reviendrai au moindre de tes cauchemars... Non, mieux, je ne quittes plus ton lit dorénavant."

Newt rit, "j'espère bien !"

Et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau longuement, nus l'un contre l'autre.

.

**FIN**

* * *

**.  
_Une petit review pour chasser les cauchemars de Newt ?_**

.


	11. C'est moi le monstre

.  
**Hello!**  
Merci pour toutes vos reviews, vous êtes adorables :)

Cet OS est particulièrement court mais ce mois-ci est très chargé pour moi... (**NaNoWriMo**)

.  
_Résumé OS 11 : Les griffeurs, les fondus, WICKED... Qui est le prochain monstre?_

_._

* * *

**C'est moi le monstre **

.

Au Bloc, c'étaient les griffeurs les monstres. Sur la Terre brûlée, c'étaient les fondus les monstres. W.I.C.K.E.D. était aussi le monstre. Il y avait toujours eu un monstre à blâmer. Un monstre à combattre. Un monstre sans sentiments ou raison. Un monstre qui pouvait être tué et dont on pouvait s'éloigner. Un monstre duquel je pouvais protéger mes amis, mes amis auxquels j'accordais plus de valeur qu'à ma propre vie. Nous pouvions passer à autre chose. Oublier.

Mais que fais tu quand le monstre s'avère être toi ? Quand le plus grand danger pour tes amis est leur loyauté pour cette cause qui ne peut être sauvée ? Leur loyauté envers toi. Quand tu ne peux qu'espérer qu'ils t'abandonnent et sauvent leur vie ou en finissent avec la tienne ? Qu'est-ce que tu est censé faire, alors ?

Alors que la braise me ronge le cerveau, je me livre à un ultime effort pour sauver mes amis. Je charge Tommy de ma dernière volonté. Je ne peux pas le demander à Minho, il ne sait jamais quand renoncer. Je ne fais confiance ni à Brenda, ni à Jorge. Je ne les connais pas suffisamment. Tommy est le seul en qui je peux avoie confiance pour en finir.

Lorsqu'ils viennent me voir au Palais des Fondus, je pense que ça y est, il vient pour accomplir sa tâche. Mais il ignore complètement mon souhait et part sans finir le travail que je lui avais confié.

Quand je tombe sur lui à nouveau à Denver, je suis furieux. Comment a-t-il pu me trahir ainsi ? Comment a-t-il pu me laisser vivre dans cet enfer ? Je le supplie de me tuer mais il continue à essayer de me sauver. Il ne comprend pas que je ne peux plus être sauvé. Je me perds dans ses beaux yeux et plus rien n'est vraiment clair. Il crie des choses qui n'ont plus aucun sens. Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal. Je veux qu'il ait sa chance et qu'il vive... Je ne veux plus être un fardeau...

Et puis au moment où je suis convaincu qu'il ne le fera pas, que je serai un monstre à jamais, Tommy le fait. Tommy me libère de ma propre tête.

Je ne suis plus un monstre. Je suis libre.

_**FIN**_

_**.**_

* * *

**_Une petite review parce qu'on est triste as hell?_**

**_._**


End file.
